1. Field
The present invention relates to an event structure system and a method and medium for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an event structure system and a method and medium for controlling the same which may recognize interaction between a plurality of objects based on an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent terrorist attacks, theft, accidents, and the like frequently occur, interest in security is gradually increased. Accordingly, Charge-Coupled Device cameras (CCD) are increasingly installed in living environments such as apartment complexes, tall buildings in cities, and the like.
Demands for automated intrusion detection devices are increasing due to expansion of surveillance areas, an increase in the labor costs for surveillance personnel, distributed attention of guard personnel which has been proven by psychological experiments, and the like.
The intrusion detection devices such as security cameras are required to capture moving objects, and further required to interpret the meaning of videos to thereby cope with surrounding environments while simultaneously simply photographing target objects, and transmitting and storing the photographed target objects.